The Night The Potters Died
by maya selene
Summary: lily and james the night lord voldie killed them.


Lily was pacing in front of the living room fire, holding Harry and looking very tense. She had been sitting in front of that fire for a very long time, waiting for James to come home. She checked the clock. It was half past twelve, and still there was no sign of James. No door creaking open, no footsteps up the path... Lily shuddered to think of what could happened to him. Was it possible.... could one of the Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself have gotton to him before he could come home?  
The door suddenly opened with a loud creak. Lily whirled around.  
"Who is it?" she said sharply.  
"Relax... it's only me," said James, stepping into the room. He smiled at Lily, and Lily, rather reluctantly, returned it.  
"Where have you been?" she asked. "I was worried... I thought that maybe Voldemort had caught up to you..."  
James shook his head. "No... that wasn't why I was late. Actually, I have some bad news." He suddenly looked very grave.  
"What... what is it?" Lily demanded sharply.  
James shook his head. "I don't know the whole story but... it's rumoured that Voldemort will be coming after us next."  
Lily gasped. James sighed heavily.  
"Dumbledore said he would be coming tonight to give us the full story... here let me take Harry." He lifted Harry out of Lily's arms and into his own and smiled fondly down at his son. Lily was still in shock.  
"But.... but he can't be after us," she spluttered. "He just can't be! Surely... surely there must have been some sort of mistake..."  
James was just about to open his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Must be Dumbledore," he muttered. He passed Harry back to Lily and opened the door to let him inside.  
Dumbledore came in, looking unusually grave. "Hello Lily, James," he said nodding to the both. He smiled as he looked at the bundle that was Harry. "I trust that Harry's well?"  
"Professor," Lily said quickly. "Tell me it's not true. The Dark Lord can't be after us next, can he?"  
Dumbledore sighed heavily as he sat down. James quickly conjured up a teapot and three cups out of nowhere and set them on the table in front of him. Lily joined them at the table, still holding Harry.  
"Thank-you, James," said Dumbledore taking a sip. And because Lily was looking at him expectantly he nodded. "Yes, it's true, Lily. I've been tipped off by a very reliable source." Lily looked horrified and James went white. Dumbledore continued. "You are both very powerful wizards, and both of you work against him. Voldemort knows you could be a threat. "  
"But... what should we do?" James asked urgently. "We need to go into hiding..."  
"Yes, that you must," said Dumbledore. "But Voldemort has a way of tracking those who he wishes to eliminate. Your best chance will be a Fidelious charm."  
"A what?" Lily asked. Her face was pale and she was cluctching Harry very hard against her.  
"The Fidelious charm. It is very complex, but it will most certainly serve the situation well. It consists of a single secret inside someone. The moment that person reveals your secret, Lord Voldemort will be able to find you. But if the person keeps his silence, he will never find you, even if you are almost right under his nose. I will be the secret keeper for you, if you wish."  
"No," said James abruptly. "Sirius will be our secret keeper."  
"James," said Lily tentatively. "Do you think that wise? We know that there is at least one traitor among our group... for all we know it could be Sirius."  
"No," said James sharply. "Sirius is not the traitor. He will be our our secret keeper. He would rather die than betray us, you know that Lily.'  
Dumbledore looked unsure. "Perhaps it would be better, James, to let me be the secret keeper. I doubt very much that he is the traitor but still, better to be safe than sorry..."  
"No," said James again. "Sirius will be our secret keeper."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I will contact Sirus now. The charm must be performed immediatly. I will leave you instructions on how to do the charm..." He waved his wand. A book appeared in mid air and fell onto the table. "In the meantime, I have urgent business to attend to in Hogwarts. I will leave you here." He shook hands with James, kissed Lily's cheek, and smiled down at Harry. "Good luck to you all.... Lily.... James.... and Harry."  
"Goodbye, Dumbledore," said James. "And thank-you."  
"Help will always be given to those who ask for it," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "Goodbye."  
And then he Disapperated with a small "pop!"  
***  
Half an hour of tense waiting later bought Sirius to the Potters'.  
"Hello James," he said, as he Apparated into their living room.  
"Sirius," said James. He was not smiling. "I know what we're asking you do is a lot...if Voldemort gets a wind that you're secret keeper, you may have to go into hiding as well..."  
Sirius nodded. "Yes... I'm prepared to risk everything for you, James. Even my life." he said.  
James shot Lily a looks as if to say "I told you so." Lily ignored it.  
"So, let's get on with the charm," she said briskly. It'll take a while, I've just been reading through it... it's immensely complex."  
"We'll have to get a move on then," said James abruptly. "Come on, Sirius..."  
For almost an hour, they worked on the charm until at last they thought they had it.  
"Ready, Sirius?" said James grimly.  
"I'm ready," said Sirius.  
Then...  
Wait!" James and Lily both stared at Sirius. "No," he muttered. "It's too obvious...we need someone else..."  
"What? said James. Sirius looked at him.  
"It's no secret that I'm your best friend," he said to him. "We need someone else... someone not so obvious..."  
"You mean Remus?" said James doubtfully. Sirius shook his head vehemently. Remus was strong in his own way but there was no way that he could survive Voldemorte's toruture, and Sirius didn't want to risk him. They were both very close, like brothers almost, and Sirius had always felt the need to protect him before anyone else. He thought... and then it came to him.  
"Peter... " Sirius breathed. "Of course! It will be a bluff! No one would ever think that you would use weak, stupid Peter to be your secret keeper...sorry," he added when he saw James' face. James knew that Sirius only put up with Peter because he and Remus were fond of him.  
"Peter?" said Lily skeptically. "Oh, Sirius, it will never work, Peter will reveal the secret the second he sees Voldemort!"  
"But Voldemort will never suspect him!" said Sirius. "They'll come after me. And when they do, I won't be able to help them... it's the perfect bluff, nobody would ever think Peter was the secret keeper."  
'You're right, Sirius," said James. "We'll have to use Peter. Do you mind...?"  
"I'll be back in a mintue," he said and Disappereated. He returned ten minutes later with Peter beside him.  
And so the Fidelious charm was performed on Peter instead of Sirius. No one suspected that they had just made the biggest mistake of their lives. Nobody knew that the Potters' had just signed their death contract. And they would not know who had betrayed them... until the next night.  
***  
Lily had only been in her new home for a day, but that day had been the longest of her life. Sirius had convincedJames to use Peter, but he certainly hadn't convinced her. She had never trusted Peter, he always looked so sly and shifty. Like Sirius, she only put up with him because of James.  
"Oh, Harry' she sighed, picking him up out of his crib. "What a terrible time you were born in...us in hiding... countless muggle borns being torured, the Ministry in dissaray..." she saighed and put her sleeping son down again and went into the kitchen where James was.  
"Tea?" said James, holding out a cup.  
"Thank-you," said Lily, accepting it. They sat there in silence, sipping there tea, both lost in their own thoughts.  
"Lily," said James. "What do you think of..." But James' word we lost forever. For both of them had heard a laugh. It was a laugh unlike any other, a laugh that had lost all mirth, a laugh that seemed to be made of nothing but pure evil. James got up in alarm, splashing tea all over his robes.  
"What was that/" whispered Lily, her face deadly white. They both listened, then they heard the laugh again, the laugh that was so cold and so merciless, so... wicked.  
James ran to the window. His eyes widened with shock.  
"Lily," he said. "It's him."  
"What?" said Lily, dropping her tea cup. "But...but the charm! It couldn't be...."  
"Peter," said James grimly, pulling his wand out of his pockket. "Peter... he's the traitor. We made a mistake, Lily. We should have let Sirius be the secret keeper."  
"What should do?" Lily whispered.  
"Take Harry and run," said James. "I'll try and hold him off."  
"But..." Lily began.  
"GO!" James roared.  
And Lily ran. She knew that even if she and Harry did manage to get away, they would still be in infinite danger. The Dark Lord had a way of tracking his enemies down... she and Harry would both be killed. She sobbed as she ran into her bedroom. Harry was there... so sweet...so innocent. He had barely had a chance to live. And theen Lily remembered.  
"Of course," she said running her fingers through her tangled red hair. "The counter curse! That means..." she knew what it meant but didn't want to think about it. She knew that she would have to die. To save Harry. And perhaps... perhaps bring an end to Lord Voldemort.  
***  
James stood ready in the living room, watching and listening for any sign of Voldemort. How could he have been so stupid... it had been Peter, Peter the traitor, Peter the betrayer. Peter had been in league with Lord Voldemorte, why hadn't he realized it,why had he been so trusting, so stupid. And now there was going to be death everywhere, death to to him, death to Lily... and to Harry. But he was going to fight. defending himself and his famly. Voldemort would not take him begging on his knees, he was going to stand tall, he was going to stand up to Lord Voldemort...  
Suddenly, without warning the door flew open. And facing him was the most evil person ever to be known in Wizarding history...Lord Voldemort.  
"You!" James snarled.  
Voldemort laughed the same mirthless laugh again. "Yes, it is I, James Potter. I have come here to give something to you... death. Death to you and your beloved son." He laughed cruelly. "I can make it quick and painless, Potter. Or I can make you beg for death. Your choice."  
James looked at Voldemort. He had to strike now.  
"Expeliarmus!" he yelled. A jet of red flew out of his wand and went straight for Voldemort. He didn't even flinch.  
"Brave man," he said mockingly. "You know, it's a shame I have to kill you, Potter. You could have been great... but you chose the loosing side. There is no such thing as good and evil... only power and those too stupid to see it."  
"You're wrong," James hissed. "You are nothing but pure evil."  
Voldemort laughed again. "Yes, it is a shame I have to kill you," he said, brandishing his wand. "I do admire courage... now let's see. Yes... The killing curse."  
Then, before he could raise his wand, James could hear the words "Avada Kadavra!" being shouted. He saw the jet of green light, heard the sound of speeding death... then he fell to the ground and heard and saw nothing more.  
***  
Lily gave a loud sob. She knew her husband was dead, she had heard the curse... she knew it was her turn now.  
The door flew open once again. And there he was. Lord Voldemort.  
Lily felt a wave of utter revultion come over her. She had never seen a face more evil. She took a step back.  
"My dear Lily," said Voldemort, walking alowly towards her "You are free to leave, if you wish." He swept his hand towards the door. "After all, I am not here for you... I am here to kill your son."  
"No!" Lily cried. "No! Have mercy...have mercy."  
His cold cruel laugh filled the room. "Move out of the way you silly girl, there is no need for you to die."  
"No...not Harry...please, have mercy."  
"I'll have to kill you too," said Voldemort. "Alright... if that is your wish... Avada Kadavra!"  
Lily fell to the floor as James had done, and Voldemort's cold laughtor filled the room once again.  
"And now for you," he said, looking down at Harry in his crib. "It is a pity really... you could have been as great as your father." He twiirled his wand thoughtfully in his hand for a moment, then prepared to use it once more.  
"Avada kadavra," he shouted for a third time. And just as before, the jet of green light shot out at Harry. And rebounded.  
Lord Voldemort just had time enough to give it a bewildered look when the curse hit him.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Pain beyond pain! As if every bone in his body had been burnt and whipped, over and over again, until the blood fell and bruises began to apear. Powers robbed, his body body left behind and himself, being nothing but vapour had fled, away into the night.  
And in his crib, Harry Potter slept on, not knowing that he was now an orphan, and that he had just defeated the darkest wizard of all time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
